Midnight Romance
by blackjeans101
Summary: Bella is beginning to doubt Edward's promise to stay with her forever. She wants him to change her as quickly as possible. Please leave comments! this is my first time using fanfiction! LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1: Doubt

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is a story by Stephenie Meyer and none of the characters or ideas that this story is based upon belongs to me.

**Doubt**

"Edward?"

Like the previous nights, I cuddled against Edward's strong, cool arms. His cold and pleasant breath felt like whipped cream on my cheek as he gently whispered,

"I'm here."

"Will you always be?"

Edward rocked me back and forth and didn't answer for a moment. I thought that I had made him angry. Maybe he thought that I didn't trust him anymore... I snapped out of my thoughts as Edward gave a light chuckle. He asked playfully,

"What makes you say that?"

"Well... when I grow old and wrinkled, you won't love me anymore. You will leave me to die and mourn by myself. Promise me you'll never leave, Edward. Stay with me forever."

"I promise I'll never leave you... until you ask me to."

"I'll never ask you to. But maybe you will, after you realize I'm not attractive anymore... I'll start smelling like moth balls and..."

Edward chuckled at the last statement.

"Shhh... sleep now, Bella. My mind and soul will always be with you."

I murmured,

"Well, maybe your body can be with me too if you change me."

I felt Edward stiffen at the mention of changing me. His voice turned hard, even angry almost.

"Bella, you know I won't do that to you. I can't do that to you."

I didn't feel like arguing anymore because I was too sleepy and weak to do so. Edward sensed this and immediately took advantage of it. Like a wind chime gently swaying against a spring breeze, he hummed a lullaby so sweet... so gentle... Stupid, musically talented person. He was deceitfully luring me to sleep... I managed to murmur before falling into a deep slumber,

"You will change me one day, Edward. Alice said so... you can't fight against fate..."

Edward did not reply. Instead, he continued to sing a beautiful melody, cradling me until I finally surrendered to the inevitable slumber.

"Bella, wake up now, Honey."

It wasn't Edward's voice. I thought it odd to be not woken up by a flutter of his cool, lovely kisses. I fluttered my eyelids open and beheld Charlie's face. He left the bed when he saw I was awake and said,

"It's time to wake up now. I'll be gone fishing so don't worry about me. Remember, if you get into some mishap..."

He paused, knowing for certain that I would get into at least one. He looked a little worried, but knowing that I survived those misfortunes he continued,

"If you get into some mishap, call me, alright? Or call Alice."

"O.K, dad. Have fun."

After I heard the engine of his cruiser fade into the distance, I got up from the bed and softly called out,

"Edward?"

No reply.

"Edward!"

Silence.

"EDWARD!"

I screamed his name, thinking about the worst outcome. He left me. He left me! I scrambled out of bed. In doing so, I tripped and scraped my hands. However, the pain seemed trivial compared to the absence of Edward. The small, optimistic voice whispered, _he just went to change his clothes that's all. _Then a pessimistic voice roared out over the hopeful murmur, _HE LEFT YOU FOREVER. _I frantically went into the kitchen to see if he was there. I was running so fast down the stairs that I tripped and landed on the kitchen table, bumping my hips. The kitchen knife that Charlie had used earlier rattled and fell. In the many years of having objects fall, I always had the instinct to catch them. Bad luck this time. My hands were outstretched to catch it, and the sharp blade cut my hand, slitting the flesh open. Warm, red blood dripped out nonstop. The salty, rusty smell overtook my senses and I became nauseous. I closed my eyes and let the blackness envelope me entirely.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Hospital

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or idea (example... Edward is a vampire) belongs to me. The novel, Twilight, that this story is based upon belongs to Stephenine Meyer. (The talented author.)

**In the Hospital**

"Is she alright?"

I heard Charlie's worried tone. _Oh, great. Back to the hospital. Nice, very nice, Bella. _I hated being in the white room with needles sticking into my skin. _Why was I here again? _I thought back as hard as I could. _Oh yeah. Nice catch with the knife, Bella. _Then I thought back to why I was catching the knife in the first place. A sharp sting came into my eye as I rememberd: Edward wasn't there anymore. Soon, tears were streaming down my face.

"Bella? Does it hurt?"

I wanted to wipe away my face but my left hand was bandaged up and my right was currently being drained out of blood my Charlie's squuezing. _Yes, it hurts, dad. My heart hurts. _

"You should be careful next time."

I blinked, not sure if I was hallucinating. I paused and squeaked,

"Edward?"

Edward gave a crooked smile that I loved so much. I wanted to throw myself at him but my dad was watching, along with many other people in the hospital room. I smiled widely and said,

"You came back."

Edward chose not to reply at the moment, because of the publicity. I could guess what he was thinking by the black clouds hiding his expression. His topaz eyes turned a little darker, but he managed to smile and turned to Charlie politely.

"Mr. Swan, I hope it will be alright if I drive Bella home today? I am aware that you are busy in your duties."

Charlie looked at Edward then back at me. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Dad. I won't do anything stupid."

Charlie looked a little doubtful at that promise, as I had told him I would be alright just this morning. But he looked at his watch and gave in.

"Thank you, Edward."

**II II II II II II II II **

Edward opened the door of his Volvo for me rather too politely. I sighed and got in the car. After Edward got himself situated and was on the road, I said,

"Don't be mad at me."

Edward looked a little annoyed and reproachful as he murmured,

"You thought I left?"

The relpy came out in a hoarse whisper,

"Yes."

Edwards grip on the steering wheel became more tight.

"I thought you trusted me, Bella. I thought I promised never to leave you like that."

"What do you mean 'like that'? You promised to you'd never leave at all!"

Edward sighed and glanced at me. His topaz eyes looked like shimmering gems at the bottom of a deep, clean pool. He sighed again and said,

"Relax, Bella. I may have to leave you for a really good reason if your safety depends on it. But remember, my soul and mind--"

"EDWARD!"

I surprised myself by shrieking the name aloud. Edward seemed shocked but soon calmed down. I began again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell... it was just that I don't want you talking about soul or mind or whatever. I love you, and I trust that you'd never hurt me. I trust that..."

We were at my house now. I didn't feel like continuing anymore. Edward pressed me on to continue further,

"Yes? You trust that..?"

I sighed and looked out the window.

"I trust that you'd love me enough to change me one day, Edward."

Edward covered his beautiful, topaz eyes with his long fingers. He rubbed them on his face for a moment before saying,

"I don't want you to be the monster that I am, Bella. I don't want you to be..."

I didn't let him continue. I leaned over and pressed my warm hand over his cool lips.

"Shhh... just remember, Edward. I love you and I'll do anything for you. You are my life."

I quickly kissed his cheek before hopping out of the car. I asked him anxiously,

"You're coming back after you put your car away, right?"

The mood suddenly shifted. He grinned mischeivously and said,

"Maybe. I might be just a little late. Oh, and don't kill yourself while waiting. Ok?"

I grinned and replied,

"Just don't take too long."


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or idea (example... Edward is a vampire) belongs to me. The novel, Twilight, that this story is based upon belongs to Stephenine Meyer. (The talented author.)

_I am replacing this with the original chapter three, because after reading it over again, it sounded a little weird and harsh... thanks for the comments! They were really nice!_

**Dinner**

I sat in anticipation for Edward to arrive. I wonder what he meant when he warned me about being a little late. I glanced at my hands and saw ten stitches across my palm. I could be so stupid at times. Wait, no, take that back. I am always stupid every time. I stared out at the window to see when Edward would jump into it to greet me. When Edward seemed as if he wasn't coming, I shifted over to the bed and laid there. _This is getting extremely boring. _Suddenly, Edward was sitting next to me. He scooped me up in his arms and in a milisecond, was put into his Volvo.

"Edward?"

Edward was cracking himself up as he heard my loud heartbeat and ragged breathing. He drove down to the direction of his house 100 mph. I didn't even have time to say another word as I was dragged into the house.

"What is going on? Hi, Esme, Carlisle!"

I called out while I was being dragged upstairs by Alice. There was an outfit laid across the bed.

"Alice?"

Alice stifled a giggle and told me to put them on. I stared at the outfit for a second and awkwardly stood there. Alice decided that force would be required in order for me to obey.

"OK, Ok!"

This was all strange for me. What in the world was going on? Everything was happening too fast, no explanations had been made, not even sentences, really. I reluctantly wore the pale pink blouse and black jeans that had been supplied for me. They seemed very expensive.

"Alice, you know that you didn't have to give this to me..."

My eyes narrowed and I asked,

"This is not another prom thing or anything like that, is it?"

Alice burst out laughing.

"What? Jeans for a prom? You're ridiculous."

When I did go downstairs, Edward was dressed nicely but simply like me. He scooped me up once again and carried me to his Volvo.

"Edward, will you please tell me what's going ON???"

"I'm taking you out to dinner."

That was totally unexpected. I didn't know what to do. I just goggled at him in silent surprise. Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"It'll be a special event."

I folded my arms and looke straight ahead.

"What kind of special event?"

Edward chuckled and replied crytically,

"_Very _special."

I wanted to ask him if he was planning on changing me, but I decided I didn't want to ruin the mood. Or at least his mood.

**II II II II II II II II**

Once I had ordered my food, I started to eat slowly. The restaurant was not too fancy, much to my liking. I didn't like it when Edward spended too much money on me.

"What?"

I noticed Edward staring intently at me. He suddenly made his way to my side and knelt down. I was astonished and embarrassed at the same time. Everyone's eyes were on us.

"Edward... get up!"

I hissed underneath my breath.

Edward grinned and held a fuzzy blue box open. Inside, I saw a silver necklace with a diamond cut in the shape of a heart.

"Bella, happy birthday."

"WHAT?"

I almost yelled. I blushed again and I could feel my face burning with astonishment. To make me even more miserable, the people in the restaurant started clapping. I bit my lips and tried hard not to cry. This was just way too much. Some of the braver "audience" started to call out congratulatory comments. I murmured,

"Ok, let's go."

"What? You didn't even eat your food."

"Come on, Edward. I'm going."

As I walked rapidly toward the Volvo, I tripped and Edward caught me just in time. He held my chin up to face him. He whispered,

"Aren't you gald that it's your birthday?"

"No. One more year to becoming older than you, Edward."

Edward sighed and held the door open for me. I got in and asked in a worried tone,

"Does Charlie know where I am? He should be home by now."

"I told Charlie where you were."

I didn't even know it was my own birthday. Edward lamented,

"You didn't even know it was your birthday! How could a normal person forget?"

"But at least you used that to your advantage."

My voice sounded a little too harsh. I sighed,

"Look, Edward, thanks for taking me out tonight. But just remember, no more celebrating birthdays from now on."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to feel that I'm older than you. My nightmare of being too old for you would come true."

I groaned in pity for myself. Edward stopped the car in front of my house. He leaned closer to kiss me on my cheek.

"Sweet dreams."

I was startled.

"But won't you be back?"

Edward smiled.

"I need to go hunting with Emmett tomorrow."

"Oh."

The word came out lonely and sad when I said it. Edward seemed to think it as I did because he smoothed my hair and kissed my nose.

"Only two days."

"How do I know you'll be back?"

Edward obviouslly wasn't expecting this question. I wasn't either. I didn't know why I asked.

"Bella, a little trust please?"

I didn't say anything as I got out the door. I didn't know what was happening. I wanted to trust Edward, I really did. I shut the door and waved him good bye. I didn't want to get any older than this. I shivered at the thought of ever having to wave Edward goodbye... for forever...


	4. Chapter 4: Accident

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or idea (example... Edward is a vampire) belongs to me. The novel, Twilight, that this story is based upon belongs to Stephenie Meyer. (The talented author.)

**Edward's Point of View**

**Accident**

Emmett and I were going to go hunt again. I was reluctant to leave Bella but I was getting too thirsty for her own good. We jumped into his car and began to drive up a bumpy and windy way. It was a road that no human ever dared to travel, as it was full of beasts and the road was too wild. Emmett was licking his lips in anticipation for the blood that he would consume. _Blood...blood...blood... _Emmett was idiotically repeating the word over and over again. He was picturing his teeth being sunk into the flesh of a wild bear... the warm, blood squirting out of the veins, moisturizing his throat... I couldn't help but lick the roof of my mouth as well. When we decided that we were in the forest deep enough, we succumbed to the monster within us.

I forgot how long we've been hunting. Emmett was miles away, looking for a sleepy and grouchy bear to drink from. Suddenly, I took a whiff of the cold air. _A Human. _The smell of the human was getting extremely close. I could not concentrate on my thoughts. I could not feel the civilized promise I had made to myself years ago: I would not drink from a human. The monster that was now in control of me gnashed his teeth and growled with excitement. The weak part of me tugged hopelessly at the monster to calm down, but the beast would not be tranquilized. Before I knew what was fully happening, I was dashing through the forest, hunting down my target.

My prey was sitting down on the trunk, reading a map. He seemed very worried about something. He glanced up when he saw my shadow dawning upon him. The man cracked open a smile in relief when he saw me. I drew nearer, almost tasting his blood...

"NO EDWARD!"

Emmett came crashing down upon me, locking me firmly down. The man looked confused and scared. All of a sudden, the monster escaped and was locked into the cage of civility once again. I heaved a sigh and said,

"Thanks Emmett. You saved me there."

I glanced up at the man who was nervously hovering near the trees.

"Uh, sorry sir."

_What in the world are these two young men doing out here in the forest, tackling eachother? Are they mental? Maybe I should better find an exit by myself. You never know teenage boys these days..._

I got up and brushed my clothes free from the dirt. The man looked troubled and backed away slowly. I slowly said,

"My brother and I were playing football. Do you need any help?"

_Well, maybe he's not mental after all. OK, why not give it a try then?_

"Do you know where the exit is?"

We let him into the car and drove him out. After he left, Emmett asked in a tight voice,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that... I couldn't control myself... didn't know what happened..."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

I could see that Emmett was a little mad and annoyed at me, so I decided to not say anything. The only thing that I could think about was... _what if I lost control with Bella like that? _


	5. Chapter 5: Weakness

**Disclaimer: **The ideas that this story is based upon is from Twilight, which is written by Stephenie Meyer. Twilight or its characters (tear tear) do not belong to me. (I wish Edward was real!!)

_A BIG thank you to all those who continues to read my story! It means so much to me! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!_

**(Back to Bella's point of view)**

**Weakness**

It had been many months since Edward went hunting, and we were back to school again. This time, it was my senior year. Edward, of course, pretended to have a birthday and went along as a senior as well. Everything in my life seemed to go smoothly, except a few minor accidents here and there. I was falling more deeply in love with Edward. I became more afraid each time, thinking that I was in love with him more than he was with me, and he would leave me one day. But these fears were subtle enough to ignore, and we continued our daily lives together.

Night had visited Forks again, and I was smugly in Edward's hold like each and every night.

"Bella."

I was surprised to hear him call my name so sadly, so longingly.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking?"

By his tone, I knew that he was aware of what I was thinking of already.

"When will you change me?"

The topic had gone so old and tiresome, but I was willing to poke it one more time.

"Never."

"Edward, do you love me?"

"More than my dreary eternal life, Bella."

"Then change me!"

My response came out in a pained gasp. Edward trembled,

"No... I love you too much for that."

"But if you don't change me, then that means we'll never be together. You will walk Earth alone and I will die."

Edward seemed so vulnerable at that moment. I pressed on,

"I can't imagine a life without you."

He stopped breathing. I recalled a time when Edward mentioned that before he met me, his life was like hell, continuing on and on without stopping.

"Bella..."

His voice broke. I knew that I was almost winning. My voice was willing and loving.

"Change me Edward."

In a flash of a moment, Edward left. I sat up in bed, looking around the dark room to see if Edward was hiding anywhere. No... he left entirely. I plopped down on my bed and buried my face in my pillows. I wanted to cry but no tears or noise came out. _I won't be stupid again and think that he left me forever. He'll come back._

All through the night, I waited. He didn't come back.

* * *

The morning came and expressed itself similar to how I was feeling. It was wet and raining again. _At least Edward will be at school. _I dressed quickly and went down to the kitchen. This time, I wasn't running and there was no knife on the table. I grabbed a granola bar and was about to eat when a musical voice rang behind me softly, 

"Are we forgetting that there is no school today?"

I whipped around and saw that Edward was wearing a cooked smile. I threw myself at him and wept with joy.

"Edward! Edward!"

"Sorry about what happened last night."

Edward tipped my chin to face him and kissed me on my neck. He murmured,

"I missed your scent."

"Why did you leave me?"

Edward stopped kissing and sighed deeply.

"I don't feel... safe around you anymore... you're finding my weakness... it's becoming more hard... not to change you..."

His last phrase crackled off weakly like a splinter would do. I grinned.

"Well, can I touch that subject again then?"

Edward surprised me by sounding bitter and harsh.

"No."

I stiffened and stared into his topaz eyes. Edward continued,

"That's why... I am going to go away... for awhile... to calm myself."

I detached myself from him rather too abruptly and quickly.

"YOU'RE LEAVING ME??"

"Only... for awhile."

I started to weep.

"I knew this would happen. I knew you would leave me Edward!"

The sudden change was all too much for me.

"Edward, I promise not to mention the changing thing again. I promise..."

Edward touched my cheek with his cool, long fingers.

"I'll be back, Bella. I promise."

He was facing the door now, too far away from me.

"You didn't keep your promise about staying with me forever Edward! You broke your promise! Edward!!"

I screamed at him while he was opening the door knob.

Edward turned for one last time and whispered,

"I promise I'll be back. Take care of yourself, Bella. Promise me that."

"No!"

I knelt down and started to weep uncontrollably.

After another sad glance, Edward left.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6: An Empty Life

**Disclaimer: **The ideas that this story is based upon is from Twilight, which is written by Stephenie Meyer. Twilight or its characters (tear tear) do not belong to me. (I wish Edward was real!!)

_A very special thank you to: Ange de l'eau, Wicked lil Pixie, hetoy92, AnAerialView, xxPiratesxx, and reginah72 for leaving reviews. Thank you soooo much!_

_**Note: I personally think that this chapter stinks. I promise that I'll try for the next chapters to be better.** _

**An Empty Life**

**Bella's point of view**

My life was now meaningless. My eyes were all dried out of tears and my heart was void of feelings. I was numb to everything around me.

"Bella?"

Charlie had now come into the room, his voice soft and worried. My eyes glazed over and I did not reply.

"Are you Ok, honey?"

Charlie came and sat on the bed beside me.

I did not reply. Instead, I flopped over on my bed and buried my face in my pillows, which was damp from all the tears left by me from last night.

"Get ready for school, ok? And... be careful, Bells."

Charlie sat there for another moment or two and left awkwardly. I knew it was hard for Charlie to cope with me when I was so empty of everything.

* * *

**An Empty Life**

**Edward's Point of View**

If I could cry, I would've. It was so unreal to me that I actually had to leave my sweet Bella. It made my heart ache, regardless of how long it had been dead, to turn my back towards a weeping Bella... my Bella. She would've been much better off without meeting or falling in love with a monster like me.

The memory of leaving Bella was like a dream. I had hopped in my Volvo and drove as fast as I could. More fast than I had ever drove. It was all I could do to get away from Bella's innocent countenance, to flee from the pain that I had caused her. I stormed into my house, running at vampire speed to my room. I sat alone, in the sofa that Bella and I used to spend so much time together. I sat there for days, not knowing what to do.

_Edward. Esme and Carlisle are worried about you. Come out now, please?_

I heard Alice's thought drifting into my head.

_No, Alice. Go away._

_Edward. _

_No._

Alice had ignored my pleadings for her to go away by entering in my room.

"Go away, Alice. I want to be alone."

Alice's voice was stern and shrill.

"You've been alone long enough, Edward. Tell me what happened."

I was suddenly angry.

"You know what happened!"

I roared.

Alice did not flinch. Instead, she came and sat besides me.

"Edward, Bella didn't come to school for several days now. Isn't it time that you go back to her?"

"No... no, not yet... I'm not ready..."

"Edward."

Alice's voice was stern yet passionate.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I stood up and hardened my voice.

"You're right. I am going to straighten out my life."

"Good. I knew that you'd do something sensible."

"I'm going to go to Australia for awhile. Live in the wilderness for a few months. I'll be back soon."

Alice's voice turned shrill and angry.

"Do you think Bella will tolerate that!?"

I whispered,

"I don't know."

Then I was gone.


	7. Chapter 7: Broderick Sydow

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or the ideas (Example: Bella is dating a vampire) belongs to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who wrote the novel Twilight.

**To my reviewers:**

_Thank you to all those who left reviews recently (and before too! I love you!): javajunkie101, Pagegirl and xxpiratesxx! You all are so nice and beautiful people!!_

_Note to xxpiratesxx: I know what you mean about the Australia thing!! I totally agree with you about all the sexy guys flocking over threre. Although I must say that we have quite a few hotties here too... lol. _

_And to javajunkie101: I love your penname! We share the 101 part!! lovely! lol. I am so sorry that I made you cry!!! tear tear. But you know, your review left me fuzzy and warm inside knowing that I emotionally affected someone, Thanks so much! _

_And to pagegirl, this chapter is dedicated to you...here's revenge, coming right away! (well, sort of coming... it'll take awhile for the full revenge to take place) Lol. _

_blackjeans101_

**Broderick Sydow**

**Bella's POV**

I had been missing school for a long time, due to my lack of inattention and unpredictable bouts of tears. I was moping around the house as usual when I got a phone call. _Weird, I usually never get phone calls on my cell phone... _Curious and wildly hoping that it was Edward, I flipped my phone open. _Oh, Jessica. _My friends had been avoiding direct talk with me ever since my depression era. Too curious to resist, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"BELLA! GUESS WHAT!!!"

I nearly dropped my phone in surprise. However, I felt dead inside, feeling that I could not feel excited ever since Edward left me.

"huh."

"OH MY GOSH, YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT!!! YAHHHHHH!!!!!"

Jessica was screaming with excitement.

"Calm down, Jess. Tell me what happened without yelling."

"Ok, so there's this new guy and his name is Broderick, and I was like--"

I felt a twinge of annoyance. How dare she interrupt my pained and silent grief?

"Another time, Jess? Please?"

Jessica seemed flabbergasted.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! You need to listen to this! Ok, as I was saying, Broderick is SUPER hot, you know what I mean? Hotter than the Cullens! And so I was--"

I interrupted her again. _What? A human being more good looking than the Cullens? Impossible. The Cullens are vampires, and vampires are flawless!_

"How does Broderick look like, exactly?"

Jessica seemed happy that I was interested. In a smug voice she replied,

"Well, he's pretty pale with dark shadows underneath his eyes... walks like the Cullens too. Except, his hair is like jet black..."

I heard nothing more after that. I became silent, wallowed up in my own thoughts. Broderick must be a vampire too...

"Hello? Hello! Hey, Bella!!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and answered back,

"I know, Jess. I'm listening. You were saying... black hair?"

Jessica's voice seemed annoyed.

"Well, you can't know unless you come to school, Bella! You have to see this hottie. He is like SO HOT!!! He's on fire!! You know, you might get his attention, like you did to Edward."

I felt a flare of anger.

"No one's better than Edward, Jess!"

"Jeez, Bella, don't need to get all fired up. But I hope you come to school soon. Please?? You have to see him, you have to."

"If I feel better."

Jessica managed to say goodbye and hung up.

I sat on my wooden stool in the corner of my room and thought about what Jessica said. Another vampire? I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Curiosity got the better of me and I decided that I needed to go to school to check this new guy out.

* * *

"O, Bella, you came!" 

Jessica breathed in astonishment and self pride at convincing me to come to school. I, however, wanted to get down to business.

"Where's the new guy?"

"Oh, you mean Broderick? I'll show him at lunch. Can you wait until then?"

I glared at her and marched back to class. For the first time since Edward turned his back on me, I felt a little piece of me spring back to life.

* * *

At lunchtime, I surveyed the cafeteria, searching for a new face. A wave of disappointment met me when I saw no one new. Maybe he didn't come to school today. 

"Bella? Are you ready to order?"

A soft, shy voice brought me back to reality.

"Sorry. I'll have a salad and a bottle of water please."

I stood by for Angela and Jessica to finish ordering. Jessica glanced at my lunch approvingly.

"Wow, actually eating! Goodies."

I rolled my eyes at her, but secretively felt pleased that she would feel concern for me. Jessica diverted her attention elsewhere.

"There he is..."

I glanced towards where she was staring at. It must've been Broderick. Jessica was right, too. He was about the same stature in muscles as Edward, but slightly taller. He wore a friendly smile about his countenance, and he, unlike the Cullens, was socializing with others. He did look a little pale, but I did not identify any serious ringlets of purple beneath his eyes. As I kept staring at him, he slowly raised his eyes to meet mine. I blushed furiously and looked away with my chin jutting up. He wasn't as good as Edward, no matter how cute he was.

During History, I couldn't help but continuosly glance at Broderick. Whenever he managed to look around, I quickly turned my head away, chin always sticking up to the sky. I could swear that he was laughing at me. As the bell signaled the end of class, I got up and stacked my books neatly. Unfortunately, as I was walking, the books spilled over and was left a clutter of messes. A tear sprang to my eye as I remembered how Edward would always be there to hand me a neat stack of my books back when I got up from the ground.

I slowly picked myself up from the cold cement and was about to pick up my books. Suddenly, a whitish peach hand extended towards me. Broderick. I didn't take it. He grinned and handed me my stack of books. While I grabbed it from him ungratefully, I noticed that his hands were warmish cold. I stared at him rudely, but I couldn't help myself from the surprise that I was in. He wasn't quite vampire... then what was he? Broderick looked uncertain of what he should do at my oggling. I quickly recollected myself and replied a bit colder than necessary,

"Thank you."

Broderick grinned,

"Where are you heading to next?"

"English."

"Really? Me too! Could you walk with me? I sort of forgot where it was..."

He lightly rubbed the back of his head and smiled with a pearly set of teeth. _He's so cute! _I shook my head from the thought. Edward was the only one who I would love. This stupid Broderick would never affect me in any way.

"So, have you been at Forks all your life?"

"No."

"Oh... I just moved here, and all the rain and stuff are sort of unfamiliar."

"Oh. Well."

Broderick seemed a little uncomfortable by my short and cold responses. He decided to strike again.

"So, what's your favorite subject?"

"I sort of like science here, but I'm not too attached to it. But I hate gym. That's my worst subject at school."

I made a disgusted face at which Broderick grinned at. I was surprsing myself at how willingly I was giving up to his charm. _I must not do this. For Edward. _I looked back at the smiling face of Broderick. Somehow, I felt my heart do a little, just a tinsy little flutter.


	8. Chapter 8: Alive Again

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or the ideas (Example: Bella is dating a vampire) belongs to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who wrote the novel Twilight.

_Tears streaming down face Thank you so much to all my reviewers!! Delirium24, TandNMLover, Ange de l'eau, Chrissienuil, HollyWoodHaHa, and lizziemcclure! Thank you!! I love you all!!!! I asked my friend to lend me her book, New Moon, because I couldn't find it in the nearby bookstore. She's currently reading it right now and I am dying to read it!! Yay!  
_

**Alive Again**

Months flew by like the dead leaves of the autumn wind. Spring came again, the soft warm breeze sweeping over the little town of Forks. I waited, but Edward did not come back. It had been getting uncomfortable, being at school. Alice and Jasper were escorted me to my classes and came over ocassionally, but I did not feel at ease with them. I knew that it was unfair, but I couldn't help being a little angry at them for not stopping Edward when he was leaving. I was also fighting to keep my patience and wait for Edward. It had become a longing to see him again now, and not a moping, tear gathering ceremony. I felt alive again, that I could smile now and even laugh a bit. However, it did not stop me from thinking about my beloved Edward and keep loving him, although the love was not as strong and passionate as before. I knew it was hard for Alice to take my blows of questions.

"Alice, did you have a vision of Edward coming yet?"

"No, sorry, Bella."

I would sigh and flop back to what I was previously doing.

Then there was Broderick Sydow. Surprisingly, he denied to go out with other girls who had asked him, fluttering their eyelashes. I thought that as very strange.

* * *

I sighed with relief. School was finally over, and I was free to go home. I walked rapidly to my truck when I heard a buttery sweet voice behind me. 

"Bella! Wait up!"

I whipped around to see... oh, great. Broderick. I rolled my eyes and put my lips in a frown.

"What?"

I sort of regretted saying it so harshly. Broderick ignored my unfriendly greeting and searched his pocket for something. He held out a crytal heart shaped thingummy.

"Um, you dropped this."

I narrowed my eyes. There were two things that seems surreptitious. First off, how would he know that I dropped it? He must've been stalking me. And second, I've never seen such a thing in my life. I replied coolly,

"That's not mine."

"Oh, come on Bella! You must know that I've been liking you for several days now. Or maybe months. It's a present."

I felt a flash of annoyance.

"That's not mine, and I don't want it."

How dare he try to come across Edward and me? Well, I wasn't really sure where Edward was and if he still loved me, but still! I sniffed and turned my back on him. I was about to continue on my journey to the truck when a strong grasp held my arm.

"Bella, wait."

I glared back at Broderick, now very angry.

"What do you want!"

Broderick rubbed the back of his _again _and grinned.

"Will you go out with me?"

"What?"

I was so astonished. How could he ask me that when he could clearly see that I was cold shouldering him? I oggled at his face until he cracked up a smile.

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes."

He ran off. I got into my truck and screamed. What the heck did he think he was?! I drove furiously, mumbling all the way home.

* * *

I was sipping on a mug of hot chocolate when I heard a car stop by at my house. _Edward? _I quickly got up and ran to my room. I changed into a nice blouse and black jeans. (Author's note: Yay! Black jeans!! Love it! Sorry about that.)** _knock knock. _**I quickly ran down the stairs and opened up the door with a huge smile plastered on my face. I knew that it was rude, but I couldn't help but show disappointment on my face. _Broderick. He actually came to pick me up. Wait, how did he know where I lived? Such a stalker. An idiot. _Broderick flashed a smile. 

"Hey! Ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Um, go out?"

"No. I'm not going anywhere, thank you."

Broderick coughed and held a hand to his mouth. I could tell that he had never experienced such a stubborn person like me. If it was Edward, he would've dragged me out of the house.

"But I see that you're all dressed up?"

"I was expecting...someone."

"Oh. Well, can I come in?"

"Absolutely not! Ch- my dad isn't even here."

"Ok, another time then?"

"Fine. Good night."

I shut the door on his face. What did he think he was doing? He should give up, now. I wasn't interested in him at all. Well, maybe not "at all", but...

* * *

The next day, I woke up to find snow softly drifting down. _Oh, no... _I groaned in dismay. I didn't like where this was going. I looked out the window and to my horror, I saw that the ground was sleek with ice. Great. I hope I don't get killed today... I could clearly remember how Edward had saved me from Tyler's car on a day just like this. I ignored the lurchings of my stomach and got dressed. 

_**Knock knock**_

I opened the door, wondering who would be here in such a morning, so bright and early. Broderick!

"Hey, Bella! I thought that you needed a lift!"

"No, I have a perfectly working truck, thank you."

"Oh, come on. I want to be a little helper."

"You want to help? Ok, stay away from me."

Broderick looked a little hurt. But he recovered quickly.

"It's ok. I know you need a lift. I'll wait until you're done. Hop right outside, I'll be in my car."

I let out an impatient breath. It was no use trying to stop him. _Ok, I'll just get a lift, but no emotional attachment. It's just a lift._

* * *

I thought that the car ride to school would be over when Broderick saw how impatient and cold I was to him. However, I was wrong. _Very _wrong._  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Kiss

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or the ideas (Example: Bella is dating a vampire) belongs to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who wrote the novel Twilight.

_Note: I'm really sorry that I am dragging on with the Broderick thing and I promise that Edward will be here... soon! But my evil plans must first be carried out before he comes... moo ha ha!! Oops, I said too much, didn't I? Oh, well... but to all those who review and read my story THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!! Hug hug!! _

_WIth a basket of roses,_

_Blackjeans101_

**Kiss  
**

One morning after another, Broderick came in his Cadillac (XLR-V Convertible). I wanted to ask him how he could have so much money, who his family were, and most importantly, _what _he was. Broderick didn't drive as fast as Edward, but he always managed to break the speed limit. Broderick reminded me of Edward... I was slowly getting more familiar with him. I was reluctant, but I couldn't help but yield to Broderick's friendliness and charm. But I was careful not to show my weakening position. I was holding on for Edward.

* * *

I looked around in my closet, searching for some clothes. _I really needed to go shopping. Everything's too small or too old. _

"Hey, dad?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I'm going to go clothes shopping right now. Ok? I won't be back for a while..."

Buying clothes was always the most difficult challenge. I was so indecisive when it came to buying clothes. It was my least favorite hobby, besides gym, but it was a necessary task. Charlie flipped through the channels a bit more before he faced with worriedly.

"Is anyone coming with you?"

"No, dad. The shopping center is only like a mile away. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

I slung on my purse and hopped into my truck. The engine was enormously loud as I fired away from the driveway, heading to the shopping mall, my face grimacing.

* * *

I quickly searched around the 50 off racket, but did not find anything that I wanted. I sighed and started to wander around the mall, looking for a clothes store that would sell stuff more cheaply. My funds were limited, and I had to be careful about spending. I mindlessly stared at the signs that came across me, thoughts whirring around in my head like a merry-go-round. I looked at my clock and practically jumped. I had spent two hours in the mall, just going around in circles. I panicked and squinted at the signs. _What? Eyeglass shack? Never been here... _I started to walk quickly, panic arising with every step I took. 

"Bella?"

I heard a familiar voice. Relief washed over me.

"Hi Broderick. Do you know the way out of here?"

Broderick started to laugh. A mischevious tint came across his black eyes as he smiled.

"Sure!"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously but followed him anyways. Pretty soon, we were in front of a theater.

"What is this?"

Broderick took my arm (I could not struggle against his iron grasp) and walked calmly to the booth.

"Two tickets please."

The lady raised her eyebrows when she saw me trying to pull away. I blused and did not struggle again. Broderick smirked as he led me inside the theater. Commericials were playing on the wide screen. Luckily, no one was there yet.

"What the heck, Broderick! What do you think you are doing! I wanted a way out, not a way inside some movie place!"

Broderick grinned.

"Our first date!"

"WHAT!"

By then I was furious. I was not going out with a person other than Edward.

"Get me out of here _now._"

I stomped my foot.

"Oh, come on. This is the movie that you wanted to watch for forever!"

I raised my eyebrows. How did he know which movie I wanted to watch? Broderick smiled.

"So, do you want to watch Paris and Juliet or not?"

I made a frown but settled in my seat rigidly.

"Whatever..."

I muttered darkly.

* * *

At the end of the movie, I left to go. Broderick stood up and grabbed my hand. 

"Wait, no thank you's?"

I glared at him as coldly as I could, but it didn't have the affect that I desired. Broderick grinned and draged me out.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, mister! Let me go! I needed to go clothes shopping but you ruined it."

I was worried that Charlie would be suspicious if I didn't come back with bags of new stuff. Broderick smiled.

"We can go now."

"No way! It's 6'o clock! Way too late."

Broderick did his trademark gesture. He rubbed the back of his head. I rolled my eyes and left to go.

"Wait, Bella!"

I didn't turn back.

"Do you know the way out?"

I stopped abruptly. I relcutantly admitted,

"No..."

Broderick whistled and put his hands in his pocket.

"If you say please I'll show you the way out."

I rolled my eyes and said harshly,

"I can look at the map, thank you very much."

I walked around, and much to my delight, I found a plastic board showing the way out. As I was examining it, Broderick scooped me up. What was it with guys trying to scoop me up everytime? Edward loved to do this to me.

"Put me down right now!"

It was very embarassing. People stared at us as Broderick ran with me in his arms.

"BRODERICK!!"

He merely chuckled and led me into the parking lot. When he saw my truck, he put me down beside it. I took in a sharp intake of breath. I began my lecture,

"If you want to be around me, then do NOT ever pick me up. Second, I do not wish to be surprised like you did to me when you took me to the theater. And third--"

I was stopped short. Broderick had leaned over and was pressing his cool (but warmer than Edward's) lips against mine. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. I didn't know what was stopping me. But I just couldn't pull away.


	10. Chapter 10: I Need Time

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters or the ideas (Example: Bella is dating a vampire) belongs to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who wrote the novel Twilight.

_Note to my awesome reviewers: I cannot thank you enough that you would really read my story (tears streaming down face)! Thank you soo much! _

_This chapter is dedicated to EDWARD CULLEN dazzles me, Delirium24, and HollyWoodHaHa because they wanted Edward to be back! Oops, I said too much... once again. _

_A special bubbly thank you to no-sir, lizziemcclure, Dare to Love, and Amanda for their wonderful reviews!! (And also to the previous reviewers tha I've mentioned before... I love you!!!) _

_**Note: There are a few curse words in this chapter. **_

**I Need Time.**

Broderick held me in his arms as he whispered,

"I've fallen for you ever since I first saw your face. You were the most beautiful person I had ever seen."

"Broderick, I want to ask you a question."

"Of course. Anything."

"What are you, exactly?"

He stiffened and let me go. I murmured,

"I thought that you were a vampire at first, but you're not really one, are you?"

He hesitated before speaking.

"I am half vampire. I was bitten by a vampire and luckily, a doctor came along and sucked out some of the venom..."

I rememberd how I had almost become a vampire myself.

"Can you... like, kiss people without being... you know, blood thirsty?"

Broderick let out a laugh.

"Do you want me to try again?"

Broderick put his hands on my waist and leaned forward once again. His lips touched mine, but not as lovingly as Edward's. However, I enjoyed the showing of affection nonetheless. I had actually put my arms around Broderick and was kissing him back. _What in the world was I doing? _But it was beyond my powers to detach myself from him. I don't know how long we stood there, in the parking lot beside my truck. Then I heard it. A low growl that I was all too familiar with: Edward.

"Get the hell out of here, damn it!"

Edward shouted as he walked towards us. Reluctantly, Broderick slowly unglued himself from me. He raised his jet black eyebrows. I could tell that he was annoyed at the sudden disturbance, but he managed to speak in a light, friendly tone.

"And you are?"

Edward looked absolutely furious. He grabbed my hand, a little roughly, and made me stand at his side.

"Edward Cullen. I am her _boyfriend._"

Broderick smirked.

"Really? I never knew that."

Edward stiffened. His eyes were hard as he tensed his fist.

"You know that now."

Broderick coughed into his hand. Edward drew close to Broderick and growled,

"If you ever come near her again, you'll regret that you've ever been born."

Broderick's face showed shock at the fightening characters of Edward.

Edward, still holding my hand, dragged me towards his car. I blurted out,

"My truck--"

Edward's voice was hard and furious.

"I'll take care of it!"

Broderick was still standing my truck. I could clearly tell the angry expression on his face. Edward opened the door of his Volvo for me. He got in the other side. For some reason, I didn't want to get in with him. I was a bit angry. I folded my arms and looked away. Edward's voice was edged with frustration and anger.

"Get in, Bella. _Now._"

"No."

Edward raised his eyebrows. He heaved a heavy sigh and began again in a slightly more gentle voice.

"Bella, get in, please."

"No, Edward."

I was surprised at how I was acting. Edward had finally come, but I could not thrust myself at him and weep with joy. Before I knew what I was doing, I was walking away from him. Edward got out of the car and jogged after me, at human pace.

"Bella-"

"I'll see you later, Edward."

Edward stopped in his tracks. He grabbed my hand and whirled me around. His face was still tight from Broderick.

"Bella, what's going on?"

"When did you come back?"

My voice sounded harsh and bitter.

"Just now, actually."

"And what was your business here?"

Edward looked shocked at my coldness. He was expecting a weeping, joyful Bella to hop into his arms and squash him with kisses.

"I... was getting... a present for you..."

My laugh came out like a whip lashing at the cold winter wind.

"And you were expecting that would pay for the pain you caused me? I suppose you have your mind straightened out? So tell me, when will you be leaving again?"

My angst that was stored inside me when I was desperately waiting for Edward erupted like a volcano.

"Bella, please..."

Edward's voice was weak.

"I see that you're not in the mood for talk. If you're planning on coming back to Forks permanently, I guess I will talk to you later."

Tears streaming down my face, I walked away from Edward. Still, a bitter part of me felt cathartic that I was paying back Edward for what he had done to me.

* * *

I got into my house safely. When I had safely retrieved into my room, I flopped down on my bed and started to cry._ It was horrible, to leave Edward like that. But he deserved it. He should know that after being through the pain, I can't jump back into the old memories. I need time. I need time, that is all. _With bitter thoughts drifting into my head, I finally closed my eyes and drifted to a dreamless sleep. 

When I finally awoke, I groaned in dismay. I had overslept! I quickly took a shower and brushed my hair. I grabbed a piece of bread and my backpack at the same time. Stuffing the wheat bread into my mouth, I stumbled out the door to get to the truck. To my astonishment, two cars were there. One was a Cadillac and the other was a Volvo. My stomach lurching, I slowly got out the door.

I should've known that it was the beginning of the battle between Edward Cullen and Broderick Sydow.


	11. Chapter 11: Edward

**Disclaimer (for the final time in the story): **Twilight does not belong to me. It belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer who had come up with the vampire ideas. However, the story is mine and the occurences belong to me (and Broderick Sydow).

_Note to my reviewers and readers: Thank you so much for reading my story! I love you all!_

**Edward**

Edward slammed the door of his Volvo violently. Broderick had a worried expression on his face, but he still looked determined. He smiled when he saw me frozen on my doorstep and manuevered his way towards me. Suddenly, Edward grabbed Broderick's shoulder and pressed down, hard.

"Look, Broderick. I'm sorry that you got yourself into this mess. Luckily, you can get out of it _now._"

Edward breathed fiercly into Broderick's face. Broderick laughed.

"I think you're the one who needs to get the hell out."

I stiffened at how this conversation was going, but I could not move from my frozen stance. Edward growled menacingly.

"If you don't want to get your ass ripped up, I advise you to leave my Bella alone."

Broderick let out a biting, icy laugh. He insultingly derived,

"_Your _Bella? Wait, so let me get this straight."

Broderick mockingly tapped his chin.

"Ah. So it's a one sided love story, is it? Surprising, Bella had never even mentioned you during our dates."

Edward stiffened. Ok, this was getting too far. Time to intervene. I ran from my frozen position.

"That's a lie! I've never even dated you, Broderick!"

I yelled. I knew that the neighbors would probably be peeking from their blinds and raising their eyebrows. Broderick smirked. He grabbed my wrist and held me tightly in his hold. I stuggled against him as he muttered,

"But I thought you enjoyed this."

He leaned down to kiss me. I tried to push him away but Broderick would not be budged. I heard a snarl and saw that Broderick had let go of me now. When I whipped around, Edward was on top of Broderick, pinning him down. I screamed.

"Edward! Stop!"

I rushed over to him and tired to pull them away. Calmed by my touch, Edward slowly withdrew. He softly growled with a menace hanging on the edge,

"Get the hell out of here for the last time."

Broderick glared and got up slowly. He brushed his clothes as if the filthiest thing on earth had just touched him. He haugtily laughed and said,

"You watch yourself, Cullen. She'll soon be mine, you'll see."

"I'll kill you first."

Edward watched angrily as Broderick hopped into his car and sped away. There was an uncomfortable silence. Edward sighed and glanced at me.

"Bella?"

I knew that there was an apology coming.

"Wait. Let's get in the car first. I don't want to be late."

Edward managed to grin. He held the door open for me as I slid into the familiar surroundings of his Volvo.

"Bella, I'm really sorry."

Edward whispered while he put the engine to life. His tone was pained and sincere. As he looked at me with his beautiful, liquid topaz eyes, I felt the sudden rush of love flooding me again. However, I didn't want to make this too easy for him. I pouted and folded my arms.

"You know that's not enough, right?"

Edward grinned. He searched in his pocket and extracted a small box. He glanced over at me lovingly.

"Open it. I looked all over for you, trying to find the perfect gift... the day when I went to the mall."

I rolled my eyes and opened the box. Inside, I found a silver locket. Out of curiousity, I opened the small, silver heart. There was a wisp of golden paper, and on it there was an elegant writing reading, _Promise_. I stared at Edward, searching for an explanation.

"It's my promise to you that I'll never leave you again. I promsie not to break it."

Edward stopped the car. I knew that I was late, but I didn't move. A single, loving tear rolled out as I jumped into Edward. I gave him a long, perfect kiss on his icy lips. I whispered,

"I trust you that you won't."

Edward smiled gently and helped me out of the car. The air was warm and breezy as we joined hands and smiled at each other affectionately. As we walked towards the school,I thought of how we would eventually walk the path of life in the exact, same way.


	12. Outtake of chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or idea (example... Edward is a vampire) belongs to me. The novel, Twilight, that this story is based upon belongs to Stephenine Meyer. (The talented author.)

**This was supposed to be the chapter 3, but I replaced it with "Dinner"**

**Enjoy Yourself**

I sat on my bed, staring out at the window, waiting for Edward to come and greet me. When he did come, we would lay there all night, and he would stroke my face with his cold, long fingers. I shivered at the thought with anticipation. I closed my eyes for a brief second when everything went black -- no wait, everything went purple!

"Oh my --!"

I didn't get to finish my exclamation. Someone had lift me off the ground and was dragging me out the window. It didn't feel like Edward. It didn't smell like him. I felt a gush of fear sweeping around in my body. Just then, right as I was going outside, I heard Edward's worried call.

"Bella? Where are you?"

I wanted to cry. He should notice that I was being taken away by a burly stranger. I hissed at him.

"Let me go!"

I wanted to scream but the kidnapper had already taken care of that. He stuffed a piece of cotton in my mouth and put me in his vehicle. I wasn't sure what kind, because I was blindfolded. I felt the vehicle move and swerve around. Then I was gone.

**II II II II II II II II**

I was once again heaved out of the car and walked toward something. I was pretty certain that I was being directed to a large warehouse thing. _What is going on? _Everything was going too fast for me to analyze the situation. I could feel myself being seated on a surprisingly comfortable seat. It felt a little familiar. The comfort of the chair made me suspicious. I thought captives were supposed to be treated in a cruel manner. Someone took out the cotton ball from my mouth. I heard a giggle trying to be snifled. Realization dawned upon me.

"ALICE!"

The blindfold came off and I beheld the Cullens and Hales crowded around me, all except Edward. I was in Alice's bathroom!

"Oh no..."

I groaned, realizing what was going to happen. The tragedies that occured in Alice's bathroom was far too horrible for me to ever forget. Emmett looked a little repentent.

"Sorry if that was a little rough, Bella. I didn't want you to notice..."

Alice brightened up.

"You know, if we hadn't blindfolded you, it wouldn't have been fun! Besides, it was all Edward's idea."

Right away, all the male population of the Cullen family disappeared. Alice and Rosalie began immediately in their task.

"Alice? Why are you dressing me up? It's not a special day, is it?"

Alice stifled another giggle.

"You'll just have to wait and see!"

I started complaining about how they were always using my hatred of surprises against me. I still didn't see the point of kidnapping me anyway.

**II II II II II II II**

I was dressed in a black, low cut evening gown. It felt very expensive, and I couldn't help myself half complaining and thanking Alice for such a wonderful dress. I still could not see why I had to wear the dress, as today was nothing important according to my memory. Alice and Rosalie were also dressed in beautiful gowns which made me both nervous and suspicious. It couldn't be the prom since it was summer break. It couldn't be a surprise birthday party for me... Alice woke me up from my thoughts and breathed,

"Ready?"

I pouted and said,

"No."

Rosalie actually cracked up a smile and Alice shove me downstairs. I gasped as I realized that it was a party! A party for what? As I stood on the bottom of the stairs, dumbfounded, Edward extended his long, cold fingers invitingly at me. He smiled crookedly and coyingly muttered,

"Shall we?"

I was too astonished to resist. Edward led me down the stairs and into the living room which was like a dance floor now. I guess this was why I was blindfolded.

"What...what is this?"

I managed to whisper at Edward. He grinned and held my waist. He leaned down and breathed upon my neck,

"My birthday."

"Huh? What?"

I was too startled. Then, I started to blush.

"I'm so sorry, Edward... I didn't know that it was your birthday... um, well, happy birthday?"

Edward started to laugh and kissed me on my cheek. His eyes danced with fun as he asked softly,

"Do you know what I want for my birthday?"

"What?"

I asked breathlessly.

"Dance with me."

"What?"

This time, it was a demanding, furious kind of statement.

Edward laughed again and said,

"Come on, it'll be fun. You enjoyed yourself at the prom!"

"Well... but..."

Edward gracefully (and slyly on my part) dragged me up to the dance floor. He held me closely and he danced. I was just being dragged along. Soon, I was exhausted and asked him to pause on the dancing thing. He led me to the balcony and he lifted me up into his arms. He murmured into my ear,

"Relax. Enjoy yourself. You're so tense..."

He started to kiss my neck, ever so softly with his cool lips. My heart rate went up, and I heard him chuckle.

"Edward, I am enjoying myself. I will always enjoy myself when I'm with you."

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

It had been several days since the party and we were in my room.

"Maybe. Depends on the quesiton."

"How come you faked the worried tone thing when Emmett was kidnapping me?"

Edward chuckled and replied,

"The more real the merrier."

"You are so cruel to me.'

Edward kissed my cheeks softly and whispered that he loved me.

I closed my eyes and let the happiness sink in.


End file.
